


Bump in the Night

by astrogirl91



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, POV Third Person, Paranormal, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogirl91/pseuds/astrogirl91
Summary: Part five of an ongoing romance series about Chris Evans and Dodger's groomer, Brianna Walsh (OFC). Sequel to Into the Wild. Contains explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and giving kudos! All of the fics I've written from this one onward are in third person - sorry for the sudden change in POV, but I found that I just prefer writing in third person. I tried to write something a bit different with this part too, I wanted it to be funnier and more lighthearted. I felt like I had written a lot of angst and wanted to take a break from it. I had also never written anything with elements of horror before, so I included some paranormal activity in this one... :) And for the smut fans: there's still plenty of that! I hope you enjoy. :)

“I just don't get the point of it!” Chris said. “How is this a good movie? It's nothing but nauseating camera work and three idiots wandering around a forest screaming at each other about a map. You never even get to see the fuckin' witch!”

Brianna laughed. “It's psychological horror, babe. The audience doesn't get to see what's there, because that's the point. Imagination is more terrifying than anything.”

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Oh, stop. It really _is_ a good movie!” She insisted.

“If you say so.” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“You just don't like it because it forces you to think. It's too deep and thought-provoking for a meatball like you.” She grinned at him.

Chris laughed, then wrapped his arm around her neck in a gentle headlock, pulled her over his lap, and grinded his knuckles on top of her head. “You are such a brat.”

Brianna was laughing so hard she could barely breathe as she clawed at his arm, trying to free herself from his grip. “Stop it, asshole!”

He released his hold on her and smoothed out the top of her hair he had just tangled. Brianna sat up, grabbed his head, and licked his ear sloppily, a trail of her spit falling onto his shoulder.

Chris jerked away from her in disgust, wiped at his ear, and laughed. “Ugh, damn it Bree! You're worse than Dodger.”

Upon hearing his name, Dodger lifted up his head and looked over at them from the opposite end of the sofa. Seeing that his humans were just behaving like children again, he put his head back down and burrowed deeper into his blanket, completely disappearing into the fleece.

Chris pulled their own blanket higher up over the both of them, giving more of it to Brianna and tucking it around her shoulders. She snuggled closer against him and rested her head on his chest. Although they were nestled together beneath a heavy sherpa blanket – both of them wearing thick fleece pajamas, hoodies, and slipper socks – she still shivered.

The chill in the air that Halloween night had been particularly biting from the wind whistling through the trees that surrounded Brianna's home, as well as the heavy rain that suddenly started pouring not long after they arrived back at the house. They had taken Chris' nephews and niece trick-or-treating, but the evening grew cold so fast they took the shivering kids home early, then fought the traffic going back into Salem. Brianna had insisted on spending Halloween at her house, but wouldn't tell Chris exactly why.

A fire was roaring in the parlor's fireplace, but the heat it gave off quickly dissipated in the drafty old house. Chris was bitterly cold, but he wouldn't allow himself to show it; he was more concerned with keeping Brianna warm.

He rubbed her back vigorously. “Sweetheart, will you _please_ let me call someone to replace your furnace? Winter is coming and...” He stopped and gave her a knowing look as she pressed her lips together, holding in a laugh. “Bree, I swear to God, if you make a Game of Thrones joke about this again I'm gonna give you another noogie.”

“I didn't say anything!”

“But you were thinking it! I'm not joking about this anymore. I don't know how you've survived so many winters here without heat.”

She shrugged. “It still works sometimes. I told you it comes and goes.”

“Yeah, well, it's been like this all month. It's gone now, and I'm pretty sure it's not coming back.” Chris got up from the couch, tucked the blanket around her, and walked across the room to toss another log into the fireplace.

“It's not that bad, babe,” Brianna said as he walked back and sat down next to her again. “Whenever the heat goes out and a space heater isn't enough, I just get a couple of blankets and sleep down here by the fireplace. I always find a way to stay warm.”

Chris sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Bree, that's ridiculous. I know you're stubborn – and you know I love you for it – but I'm not letting my girlfriend live in a house without any heat. Either you let me fix it, or you're moving in with me.”

She looked at him sternly. “Don't tell me what to do.”

“I mean it! When you told me the heat comes and goes, I thought you meant every once in a while – not for weeks on end.”

Brianna huffed and crossed her arms. “Okay, fine. You win. I'll let you fix it.”

“Score one for Chris.” He grinned.

She laughed, picked up a throw pillow, and smacked him with it. “I know you're right. I needed to get it fixed a long time ago, I've just never had the money for it. Thank you, babe. I'll pay you back.”

“No, you won't.”

Brianna rolled her eyes. “Chris, I don't-”

He cut her off with a long kiss. “You don't want my money – I _know_. But will you please just let me help? You deserve it, Bree. And whether you like it or not, you're not alone anymore.” He smiled at her.

She gave him a half smile. “I know. I really do appreciate it, I hope you know that. I'm just still not used to...” She paused and looked down.

“Not used to having help?”

Brianna looked at him again with a sad smile. Her mismatched bright eyes were welling up and turning red. “Not used to having people love me and want to take care of me.”

Chris held her face gently and gave her a long kiss. He slowly parted his mouth from hers, brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, and smiled at her. “Get used to it.”

She nuzzled his nose with her own. “Thank you again for everything.”

“You don't need to thank me for anything. This is what I'm here for.” He wrapped both of his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. “Are you still feeling better? It seems like you've been back to your old self since our camping trip.”

“Yes, I am. I feel great.” She nestled her head against his chest. “Maybe I moved on too quickly, but...I got the closure I needed, and I suppose it's not that weird to bounce back so soon after the death of someone I barely had any relationship with.” Brianna looked up at him with a small smile. “And I can't stay sad for too long when I have so much good in my life. I think I have a bright future ahead of me.”

Chris smiled at her. “I know you do, sweetheart...we both do.” He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair. “Should we go to bed?” He asked quietly, his voice muffled as he slowly rubbed his bearded face against her hair.

“It's not even midnight yet, grandpa. You already want to go to sleep?” Brianna said with a giggle.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” He grinned at her.

“Oh, _ha ha ha_. Maybe I'm not in the mood for sex tonight.” She smirked.

Chris sighed dramatically. “Well, then I guess this entire night has just been a waste of my time.” She smacked his chest as he laughed. “In all honesty sweetie, I _am_ tired. I just want to curl up with you and fall asleep.”

“You're such a cheesy romantic.” Brianna grinned and kissed his cheek. “If you're tired then don't wait for me. I'm gonna stay up for a while longer.”

“And do what?”

“Just watch another horror movie.”

“I think I can make it through one more. I'll wait for you to be tired. I don't want to go to sleep without you.”

“Why? Too scared of the ghosts?” She teased.

Chris laughed. “You mean the absolutely terrifying nonexistent ones? I got scammed when you told me this place is like the Haunted Mansion. It's been five months now and nothing spooky has ever happened here.”

“Not yet.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her insistence. “You know I like staying here with you in this awesome old house – when it's not a freezer, anyway – but sitting in an hour of traffic just to get back here was a real bitch. You picked the worst town to live in during Halloween, you know. Why did you want us to spend the night here so badly?”

She smirked. “You'll find out.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

The antique grandfather clock in the foyer started chiming. Brianna picked up her phone and checked the time. “ _Now_ it's midnight.” She got up from the sofa, walked over to one of the bookcases full of DVDs, and started perusing her massive collection. “Can you make some more popcorn, babe?”

“Yes, dear.” He pulled the blanket off himself and checked on Dodger – still passed out on the sofa, cozy as a bug in a rug – then made his way to the kitchen. As he walked through the foyer, he stopped for a moment to look at the décor. The walls were lined with oil paintings of various men and women dressed in Georgian era garb. He had never looked at any of the portraits that closely, and finally noticed something about their eyes was unsettling. Chris suddenly felt like he was being watched.

“Hey, sweetie. Can I ask you something?” He called out to Brianna.

“Yep!”

“Why did you keep all of these creepy old paintings? Who the hell are these people anyway?”

She walked out of the parlor and into the foyer, holding a small stack of DVDs. “Oh, they're family.”

“Family?”

“Well, ancestors at this point. I told you that us Walshes have been in Salem for a while.”

“You did, but what's your definition of a while?”

Brianna thought for a moment. “I think 1710? Yeah, that was around the time my great-great-great-whatever grandfather came to America from Scotland. He was a merchant captain – we were a family of mariners for almost two hundred years, did I tell you that? He bought this land because it's not too far from the harbor...and because he scammed some of the Native Americans into thinking bagpipes are an extremely rare and precious commodity they could resell for ten times their worth. So they sold him this land for just three goats and a set of bagpipes.”

Chris chuckled, then looked at her curiously. “Wait, hold on a sec – you mean the land we're on right now?”

“Yeah.”

“So...your house is actually _three hundred_ years old?”

“Well, the foundation is, and some of the original framework is still intact, but a lot of it was reconstructed over the years. Most of what's here today was built in the twenties, except for some renovations from the fifties – like the shitty outlets and suicidal furnace.”

Chris looked around at the dark wood walls, enormous staircase, high ceiling, the chandelier hanging above them – which he suddenly felt wary about standing directly underneath. “Wow, this place and your family have a lot of history. Why not turn it into a museum?”

Brianna grinned. “Because then I'd be homeless, dumbass.” She fanned out the three movies she was holding. “Which one? Leprechaun, Plan 9 from Outer Space, or Dracula with young and hot Gary Oldman?”

“Those aren't even horror movies. They're just terrible.”

“We could always watch one of yours if these aren't awful enough for you.”

“You're a bitch. Plan 9.” Chris smacked her ass, and she laughed as she walked back to the parlor, flipping him off over her shoulder.

“I still love you!” He called out to her.

Chris made his way into the kitchen, rifled through the pantry until he found another bag of popcorn, and placed it in the ancient microwave. “God, this thing has to be older than I am...and I thought _I_ hated technology,” he muttered to himself as he fiddled with the dial and eventually got it started.

Although every room in the house was chilly, the temperature in the kitchen suddenly dropped even lower – cold enough for Chris to see wisps of his own breath. The wind had stopped blowing, but the rain was still coming down hard, beating against the window panes in a rhythm that was oddly peaceful. He stuck his hands into the pocket of his Patriots hoodie, turned off the kitchen light out of habit to save electricity, and ambled back into the parlor to warm up by the fire.

Brianna was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Dodger had finally left his perch on the sofa and was cozied up by her side on the antique Indian throw rug. She was scratching him behind the ears with one hand, and with the other holding a DVD as she read the back of it.

Chris smiled in amusement as he looked around the parlor at the bookcases housing countless books and films – a sight that always amazed him. “Sometimes I can't believe you actually still buy these things. You do know that investing in a Kindle and streaming movies instead would make your house less of a fire hazard, right?” He teased.

“And you do know that if I move in with you, all of them are coming with me, right?” She gave him a smug smile.

“Yeah, I know.” Chris laughed and warmed his hands in front of the fire. “The kitchen is especially fucking freezing, by the way.”

Brianna nodded and continued reading the DVD case.

“Which one is that?” He asked.

“One of yours.”

“I don't think I want to know which one.”

She turned over the case and showed him the cover. He grimaced. “Don't watch that one. It took months for me to finally stop having nightmares about...whatever you want to call that _thing_.”

“Succubus?”

“Yes, that. Thank you.”

Brianna laughed quietly. “Kind of a shame, it looks like it would be a good movie otherwise.”

He sighed. “Yeah, it was, but please don't watch it. I don't want you to get upset.”

She grinned at him. “I really don't care, babe. I'm not _that_ insecure. I know she's ancient history, and I'm way hotter than her anyway.”

Chris chuckled, knelt down, and kissed her. “Yes, you are. And smarter and funnier and cooler in every way...and not trying to suck the life out of me through my dick.”

Dodger picked up his head from where it was resting on Brianna's thigh. He looked at Chris with a sullen expression, then looked at her again and thumped his tail against the floor three times.

She stared at him incredulously and laughed. “Wow, Dodger, that's kinda rude!”

“Huh? What?”

“He has some pretty strong opinions about that entire ordeal.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Chris looked at her in confusion, but he also had an inkling of what just happened – an inexplicable phenomenon which had only ever occurred a couple of times in recent months. One such time had been during the summer, when Chris swore he heard clear as day the mutt say to him: “She loves you, Dad.”

Brianna shook her head and smiled. “Never mind.”

The microwave dinged, and Chris planted a kiss on top of her head before he headed towards the kitchen again. As he walked through the foyer, the two giant candelabra lamps perched on the ends of the staircase's handrails – both of which had been brightly illuminating the large open space the entire night – suddenly popped and went out.

“Uh...the power didn't go out, did it?” Chris asked.

“No, it's just midnight.”

“What?”

Brianna didn't respond, but he thought he heard her laugh quietly. He sighed, walked into the kitchen, and flipped on the light switch. The ceiling lamp illuminated the room, and revealed that at some point while he was gone, every cabinet door and drawer had been opened.

Chris jumped in alarm. “Jesus! What the fuck?”

“Everything okay?” Brianna called out. She appeared a few moments later. He was staring incredulously at the scene before him, his heart racing.

She laughed, then walked into the kitchen and started shutting all of the drawers and cabinets. “They got you pretty good.”

“How the hell did you...?”

“I didn't do anything. I told you this place is haunted.” She grabbed the popcorn from the microwave. “Come on, let's start this hilariously awful movie.”

He followed her into the living room, staring over his shoulder the entire way. When they sat back down on the sofa, he couldn't help but pull the blanket up an extra bit higher.

“Seriously, Bree, what the fuck was that?”

“The kitchen? They like to do that from time to time just to be annoying, or to fuck with new people.”

“Who the hell is _they?”_

“I wasn't kidding when I told you my house is haunted.”

Chris shook his head and laughed once. “Okay, fine. You got me good. Whatever you set up to pull that off, it worked.”

Brianna raised an eyebrow and smirked. She pressed play on the worst director of all time's masterpiece and they curled up together, laughing and making peanut gallery riffs throughout the entire train wreck of a film. Although he was enjoying himself, Chris couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The sensation reminded him of the stares he received when he was recognized out in public, only this time it made his skin break out in goosebumps.

When the movie ended and the fire had dwindled to ashes, Brianna yawned and stretched. “Alright, I think I'm ready for bed now...and maybe a bit more before that.” She smirked at him.

Chris grinned. “I knew you were full of shit about not being in the mood.” He got up from the couch, extended his hand, and helped her up.

“I'll clean up out here,” she said as Chris started to clear the coffee table.

“Thanks, sweetie. I've gotta piss like a racehorse now anyway.”

“Such a gentleman.” Brianna laughed as they left the parlor. She went to the kitchen with their popcorn bowl and empty beer bottles in hand, and Chris crossed the foyer into the guest bathroom. The feeling of being watched had disappeared, and he was finally able to exhale.

After finishing his business he washed his hands in the sink, then opened the mirrored medicine cabinet to retrieve a tube of lip balm kept in there. He gave his lips a quick swipe, a habit stemming from his refusal to ever give Brianna a dry uncomfortable kiss.

Chris placed the lip balm back on the shelf and closed the cabinet door. In the mirror's reflection, he saw a young woman in a green dress with black hair and a mischievous grin standing beside him. He yelped and stumbled backwards, slamming his back into the nearest wall.

“Fucking hell! Shit! What the fuck?” His heart hammered in his chest, and he was suddenly lightheaded. The amusement he always felt when giving and receiving jump scares was completely absent that night, replaced by sheer terror and aggravation instead. “How the fuck is she doing all of this?”

Chris took several deep breaths and whispered to himself: “It's not real...it's _not_ real. You've gotten yourself all worked up, your girlfriend is just fuckin' with you, and you're letting it get to you. You're just imagining shit, Chris. Calm down.”

He shook his head and walked back out to the foyer, where Brianna was waiting for him at the end of the staircase, checking something on her phone. At some point the staircase lights had turned back on, albeit dimly. She looked up at him curiously. “Everything alright? You look a little pale and clammy.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” His thin voice gave him away.

She smirked at him. “She scared you with the mirror, didn't she?”

“Who?”

“Pretty young woman, long black hair, green dress? She showed up behind you in the mirror, yeah?”

Chris cleared his throat. “I...think I saw someone else in the mirror, but...I could have just been imagining things.” He sighed as Brianna looked at him with a grin. “Yeah, I saw a girl in the mirror.”

“That was Esther. She was the house maid when my great-great-grandfather lived here. Poor girl got her heart broken by some asshole who was courting her until he ran off with another woman, so she drowned herself. She likes to scare men who come over here.”

Just then, Chris felt the sensation of a hand grab his ass. He yelped and jumped nearly a foot in the air, yelling an indistinguishable combination of swear words as he skittered away from the staircase and nearly fell to the ground, before Brianna caught him by the arm.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Something just grabbed my ass,” he said as he placed one hand on his knee and the other over his hammering heart.

“Oh, that's just Constance.”

“ _Who?_ Brianna, stop. This isn't funny! Whatever you're doing, just stop.”

“I'm not doing anything! I wasn't lying to you about this place being haunted. Constance was my great-grandmother's aunt, by the way. She was a big flirt in her day – the town hussy who basically walked around with a red A on her chest. You're...well, you're not the first guy I've had over here who got his ass pinched by her.”

“Oh, that's _very_ reassuring,” he said sarcastically. “Wait a minute – how many guys have you had over here?”

“I hardly think that's any of your business.”

“I'm just curious,” Chris muttered.

“Seems more like jealousy to me.”

“I'm not jealous!”

She grinned at him. “Just to reassure your masculinity, I only ever had a few over here. You know that I pretty much had the sex life of a nun before you barged in and ruined everything.”

The sound of glass shattering as a picture frame fell off the fireplace mantle in the parlor made Chris jump again. Brianna sighed. “God damn it, now you're all just being annoying,” she muttered as she went back into the parlor.

He followed her and found Dodger hiding in a corner, his tail tucked and ears flat against his head. Chris walked over and picked up all fifty pounds of him, holding him like a baby.

“Hey, hey. Relax, Bubba. It's okay...it's okay,” Chris murmured in an attempt to reassure the mutt – as well as himself. Dodger whined softly, his shaking paws clinging to Chris' shoulders.

Brianna carefully picked up the broken frame – one that displayed a printed copy of the first selfie she and Chris had taken together – and the chunks of broken glass off the rug, and set them aside on the coffee table. “That was Billy. He's a little boy who died from scarlet fever sometime around the Civil War, I think. I can't remember who he was related to. Anyway, he's annoying but harmless. They all are.”

“Does your grandma haunt this place?” Chris asked, feeling foolish but suddenly unable to deny that his skepticism about the existence of ghosts was gradually disappearing.

“No, I had her exorcised from here by a local warlock.”

Chris stared at her curiously. “...a what?”

“That's why there's a line of salt across the front door, in case you ever wondered,” she continued. “As long as that's there, she can't get back in. Everyone else can stay if they want, but I told her she gave _me_ this house, so it's mine now and she can fuck off.”

He shook his head. “How the hell were you ever lonely and thought you never had company? You live in a house full of creepy invisible roommates.”

Brianna giggled. “Yeah, but you can't _cuddle_ with a ghost.” She kissed his cheek, then stroked Dodger's back.

“Okay, so if this place really is haunted, then why did they wait until now to start fucking with me?”

“They're always hanging around, but I told them all to back off for a while and not scare you away. But it's Halloween – the one night of the year when everyone wants to have fun. Every year on this night, all of them come out around midnight and stir up some trouble.”

A mortifying thought suddenly crossed his mind, and he blushed. “Do they watch us fuck?”

She laughed. “No. They're ghosts, not perverts.”

Chris exhaled quietly. “Okay, good. I can't imagine some of the things we've said and done in bed would sit well with them.” He set Dodger back down on the ground, his arms growing tired and weak from less time spent at the gym in recent months. “So you can actually see them? Talk to them?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Huh. Okay, that's... _interesting_. Why didn't you tell me before?”

“I guess I just didn't want you to think I was a freak.”

Chris wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “I would never think that of you. How many times do I have to tell you you're perfect?”

She sighed. “You've always acted like it was just a joke whenever I mentioned my house being haunted. I was worried you would start thinking I have a screw loose if I told you that sometimes I see dead people hanging around.”

“Well, I mean...I guess I've never been much of a believer, but I'm open to the idea of there being things in the cosmos that can't be explained – starting with all of this shit tonight.” He sighed.

Brianna smiled, then looked around the foyer, listening intently. “Alright, I think they finally stopped. Let's go to bed now.” She grabbed his hand.

“I doubt I'll be able to sleep, but I think I can enjoy the _other_ stuff,” Chris said with a smirk as they went upstairs and into the bedroom, with Dodger at their heels. He dove into the dog bed tucked in the corner of the room, completely burrowing himself underneath the blanket and covering his eyes.

Chris chuckled as he latched the door shut. “At least he's always polite.”

Brianna grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and quickly yanked it up and over his head.

“Wow, impatient much?” He grinned as she continued her rapid disrobing of him, sliding her hands down his abs to the waistband of his fleece pajama pants – printed with various images of Winnie the Pooh – and yanking them down.

“Maybe a little bit. It's been more than twenty-four hours since I got any dick from you. I'm starving.”

“You're insatiable.”

“It's your fault that I need it every day now. Sex with you is the best I've ever had – you've ruined me.”

Chris chuckled as Brianna took his cock in her hand and slowly started stroking him; within moments she had him completely hard. He moaned softly and sighed as all of his previous fear and anxiety drifted away. His mind always quieted at her touch, and he could think of nothing but being in that moment with her – the sensation of her warm hand caressing his cock, her other hand slowly running all over his body as her soft lips placed gentle kisses across his throat. He grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily, then moved his hands down and tugged at the hem of her hoodie. As he began to pull it up, she pushed his hands away.

“I think I want to antagonize you a little bit and make you use your imagination tonight.” Brianna smirked.

Chris groaned as she continued stroking his cock, working a flow of precum out of him. “Damn it, you fucking witch.”

“If I'm a witch, then what are you?”

“Hmm...I guess I would be a werewolf.”

“Oh? Because you love dogs so much?” She grinned.

He smirked, grabbed her ass firmly, then gave it a hard smack. “No, because you turn me into a beast every time I'm around you. I'm gonna _ravage_ you.”

“Well...it _is_ a full moon tonight, after all. Are you gonna transform into that beast soon?” She picked up one of his hands, kissed his fingertips gently, then wrapped her lips around the tip of his index finger and engulfed it.

Chris groaned and slid his finger deep into her mouth. “Oh, I already have. You're in danger now, sweetheart.” He growled quietly, then grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily; he moved one hand down to the crotch of her pants and palmed the hot fabric there, already growing moist. “ _Please_ let me see all of you tonight. I want to see you.”

Brianna whimpered at his touch, then shoved him in the chest, pushed him onto the bed, and pulled off her hoodie and pajama pants. “Alright, I'll be nice and let you see it all, but you're staying right here the whole time. I'm in control tonight.” She straddled him.

Chris grinned. “That's perfectly fine by me.” He gently grasped her breasts and stroked his thumbs across her hardened nipples. She began to grind herself against his cock, soaking him with her own fluids even more than his precum already had.

He clenched his jaw and moaned low in his throat. “If you keep this up I don't think I'm gonna last very long tonight, honey.”

She gripped his chest tightly as she pressed herself down on his cock and moved her hips back and forth. With only a few more motions, she dug her nails into the muscles of his chest and moaned with a piercing inhalation.

“Neither am I,” Brianna whimpered, then smiled at him.

Chris gazed at her, a satisfied smile on his face. “Already? Fuck, I love how fast you cum for me, sweetie. You can't control yourself at all with me, can you?”

“Nope. Not one bit.” She smirked, then grasped his cock and slowly rubbed the tip of him against her slit, tantalizing both of them just a little bit more.

He moaned in both pleasure and frustration, then quickly sat up and reached for a pack of condoms kept on the nightstand. “Let me get a-”

“No. I don't want one.” Brianna pushed him back down onto the bed.

“No? Are you sure?” Chris looked at her in surprise. They hadn't made love without one since their camping trip, and he was eager to be treated to it again – just as much as she was.

“Yes. I want _all_ of you inside me.”

He smirked at her. “You want me to fill your pretty little pussy with my cum again?”

“I do.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I'll give it to you. Ride my cock as hard as you want, do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours...only yours.”

She smiled coyly, then took his cock in her hand, guided him against her, and slid down onto him. He gasped and moaned loudly at the sensation of her tightly surrounding his entire bare length again, sheathing him deep inside of her warm wet core.

“You feel so fucking amazing,” Brianna whimpered as she slowly rode him, savoring every moment of his cock moving within her. “I love this. I love having nothing at all between us, Chris.”

“I love this too, Bree. _Fuck_ , I love it so much,” he whispered with a moan, then grinned at her. “I think you just want to be dangerous and risk making a baby so you can trap me for eighteen years.”

“Not yet. That will come later,” she said with a playful smirk.

Chris smiled. “I wouldn't mind, you know.”

He slowly stroked his fingertips across the scars on her upper thighs, a dozen white slashes – each of which seemed to have their own story. The first time he ever saw them had broken his heart, but his sadness didn't linger long. Chris couldn't help but find her scars attractive after that, because of what they said about her soul: courageous, resilient, powerful. He was always in awe of how much she had been through in life, and how far above it she had risen all on her own. His heart swelled with pride that such an incredible woman was his – and his alone.

As if she could read his mind, Brianna smiled at him as he continued stroking her scars. “I love that you actually like my tiger stripes.”

“Of course I do, Tigger.” He grinned at her, then pulled her down to him and kissed her tenderly. “I'm glad you're not embarrassed about them anymore, sweetheart. They're beautiful.”

“Yeah, I suppose so, in their own way. Battle scars are pretty cool.”

“Yes, they are.” Chris kissed her again, then slid his hands around to her ass and grasped it firmly.

Brianna resumed riding him, slowly rolling her hips and moving him deep within her. Chris groaned as he pushed his hips up in time with her movements, hitting her sweet spot with every motion. He moved one hand from its tight grip on her ass over to her clit, and began gently stroking her with his thumb.

“Fuck, _Chris..._ ” She moaned loudly and fell apart within moments. Her long hair tickled his face as she hunched forward, her hands planted on his chest as she attempted to hold up her shaking body. Chris brushed her hair back, held the side of her face, and kissed her deeply – then latched onto her throat, nipping and grazing her with his teeth just enough to redden her skin.

“Do it harder,” she whimpered.

Chris bit down hard on a patch of her delicate skin, pulling a gasp and loud moan out of her. She dug her nails into the side of his throat and dragged them down. He groaned in satisfaction that she had just left her own marks on him, claiming him as hers.

Brianna sat upright again and looked down at him with a smirk. His bite mark on the side of her throat was bright red; he reached up and gently stroked it. “I hope I didn't hurt you, sweetheart.”

“I like it. I _want_ everyone to know I'm yours.”

“Yes, you are. You belong to me...and I belong to you.” He sat up and kissed her hungrily, then groaned as she started rocking her hips and moving his cock deep inside of her again. “You want another one, sweetheart? I can hold back longer for you.”

“Yes,” she whispered. “I want another.”

He grinned. “So greedy...just the way I like it.”

She suddenly dismounted him, turned herself around, and quickly slid back down onto his cock.

Chris gave her ass a spank, then gripped it tightly and growled softly. “Fuck, sweetie, you better cum fast this time because I'm not gonna last long at all this way. You know how much this perfect ass drives me crazy, you little fucking minx.”

Brianna looked over her shoulder and grinned. “Oh, believe me, I know.” She began moving her hips back and forth as Chris thrust up into her hard with each of her movements, going as deep as he could to hit her sweet spot.

“I want you to cum when I do,” Brianna whimpered.

“You got it, sweetheart. I'm so close already.”

“So am I.”

“Cum for me now, Bree. Please...I can't hold it anymore.” Chris groaned and grasped her ass tightly, pulling her back even deeper onto his cock.

After only a few more strokes Brianna gasped sharply. “Cum inside of me, Chris.” She moaned and shrieked his name as her orgasm rocked over her; in that same instant he cried out her name as well, breathing heavily as he finally allowed himself to release for her and the warm stream of his cum flowed into her core.

Several moments later when her rigid muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed down, Brianna gently pulled him out, and pushed a lock of sweaty hair out of her face. A trail of his sticky ejaculate leaked out of her and spilled onto his thigh. He smiled, moaned quietly in satisfaction at the sight, and squeezed her ass one more time.

“Holy fuck...” Chris whispered breathlessly. Brianna dismounted him and let herself fall back onto the bed. He grabbed tissues from the nightstand and cleaned the mess off both of them, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they finished catching their breath.

Chris sighed in contentment. “Fuck, that was _incredible_. I mean, sex with you always is, but what is it about doing it without a condom that makes everything even more...intimate?”

“Maybe the risk makes it sexier. Or maybe you just like seeing your jizz all over my pussy.” Brianna grinned at him.

“Maybe both.” Chris laughed, then blushed slightly. “Can we, uh...keep doing this? I'd like to cum inside of you – I mean _really_ cum inside of you – more often, but only if it's alright with you.”

She smiled at him. “Of course. I'm not going off the pill anytime soon, so I think we're safe, and...I'd like to do this more often too, because I love it a little too much myself.”

Brianna laid her head against his shoulder and trailed her fingertips across his chest, tracing over the wings of the eagle inked onto his pectoral muscle; she couldn't help but admire her favorite tattoo every time she saw it. After several moments of silence, she spoke again. “You know I was just joking about getting knocked up to trap you, right?”

“Of course I do, sweetie.”

“I just want to make sure you know I'd never do anything terrible like that to you.”

“I know you wouldn't.” He kissed her forehead. “But, I mean...” Chris trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Tell me. No secrets, ever. We talk and share our thoughts about everything – that was our agreement, remember?” She smiled.

He sighed and chuckled. “Obviously I don't want you to do something like that without consulting me first, but I was just thinking if _that_ happened by accident, then...I wouldn't mind.”

Brianna sat up and looked at him knowingly. “What are you saying?”

Chris smiled sheepishly. “I'd like to have kids with you.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Not right now!” He said nervously. “Trust me, I'm definitely not trying to do that right now. Only if or when we're both ready someday. I just want you to know that if it did happen by accident, I wouldn't freak out and bail on you. If you wanted to keep it, I would still be here. I would be happy – _more_ than happy – to have a baby with you.” Chris blushed. “Sorry, it's just been on my mind lately.”

“Wow, you work fast. First moving in together and now having babies.” Brianna grinned. “Well, I mean...you know I want kids someday too. I've always wanted to eventually be a mom, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me happy you want that with me.”

Chris smiled brightly at her. “So you want to have my babies?”

She nodded. “I do.”

“You mean it? This isn't just some weird sort of dirty talk, because apparently you're psychic so you know I've always wanted to fuck a pregnant chick?” He grinned, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted.

Brianna laughed. “I'm not psychic, I just see dead people. And yes, I do mean it. Someday I do want to have your kids. It's probably too soon to even think of that, but the thought has still crossed my mind a few times. I can't help it – you just make my ovaries explode.”

Chris grinned. “I'm honored. I would love nothing more than to knock you up and spoil the shit out of you while you're pregnant and raise a couple of brats with you.”

“And fuck me while I have big tits and no periods for nine months?”

“Yes, exactly.” He laughed, then felt a slight twinge in his groin. “Alright, we need to change the subject. Let's talk about you moving in.”

“Really? Jumping from one serious topic to another just like that? You're absolutely desperate for me to live with you.” She laughed.

Chris blushed slightly. “I'm really not trying to rush. I meant it when I told you to take your time giving me an answer. I just feel like it's the logical next step for us, you know? I mean, if we're both already thinking about kids, it might be a good idea to try living together first and see how much we hate each other after a month.” He grinned at her.

Brianna laughed again. “I know, you're right. Both of us are hearing the biological clock going off, so that seems to be a pretty clear sign we should take things to the next level.”

“I just can't seem to get you to leave this ice box.”

She sighed. “I don't think you're rushing, and I do have an answer: yes, I want to move in with you. But this place has been my home for a decade now. You can't expect me to just leave it entirely.”

“I know, and I don't expect you to.” They laid in silence for several moments.

“How about making this house our summer home?” Brianna said.

Chris nodded. “That's a good idea. It's quiet out here, and being near the water is nice. I think I'd really like living here during summer.”

She smiled. “Good, we already found a compromise. But we still have to stay here every Halloween, and I _am_ bringing my entire collection of books and movies to your house.”

Chris sighed and smiled. “Okay, agreed.”

Brianna held up her pinky to him. “Promise?”

He hooked his own pinky over hers. “Promise.”

She pulled the pile of heavy blankets up over them while Chris grabbed the remote to the room's space heater – an electric imitation of a wood burning stove – and dialed up the heat. Brianna turned off the lamp on the nightstand, then rolled over onto her side. Chris placed his arm over her front and pulled her snugly against him. She clasped his hand over her chest as he kissed the back of her neck.

“Goodnight, Tigger. I love you,” he murmured in her ear.

“Goodnight, Pooh Bear. I love you, too.” Brianna paused for a moment, then giggled.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I just never thought I'd ever have such a disgustingly sweet relationship with the most perfect guy imaginable who can't keep his hands off me and loves cheesy nicknames and wants to have babies with me less than a year into it all. It's a little too good to be true.”

“You're right, it is. This has all been a ruse. I'm actually an insanely huge asshole. I exploit my acting skills to dupe women into thinking I'm Prince Charming just so I can use them for sex. Go make me a sandwich, whore,” Chris said.

“Fuck off and go to sleep,” Brianna replied with a yawn. They could both feel each other's grins as they curled up together in the warm dim glow of the heater's light, and drifted off to sleep.

***

Chris had been asleep for barely an hour when he suddenly awoke to the sound of floor boards creaking – but not from the settling of an aged house. It was the distinct sound of footsteps pacing up and down the hallway outside the bedroom. The hair on his arms stood on end and his chest tightened with fear. He sat up in bed and shivered – from his nerves as well as the cold, since the space heater had apparently turned off on its own; he could see wisps of his breath in the pale moonlight coming through the window.

“Bree...” Chris whispered anxiously. He shook her shoulder gently.

“Hmm?” Brianna groaned, rolling over in bed to look in his direction. “What is it?” She mumbled half-asleep.

“There's someone walking out in the hall.”

“I know. That's just Andrew.” She yawned and snuggled her head deeper into the pillow.

“Huh?”

“Andrew. Someone's great-great-uncle, or cousin or whatever. He's a friendly old man. Sometimes he paces in the hallway, but he'll stop in a few minutes.”

“I thought we were done with this shit for the night! How many fucking ghosts are in this house?” He said in aggravated disbelief that Brianna was so apathetic about her home having a paranormal infestation.

“Just the four. At least, they're the only ones who stay here on the regular. Go back to sleep, babe. They don't bite.”

“Yeah, apparently they just sexually assault me and try to give me cardiac arrest instead,” Chris grumbled.

As he started to lay back down in bed, the silhouette of a person suddenly appeared, standing in the corner of the room. His breath caught in his throat; he could only stare in shock and terror as the shadowy dark figure floated towards him – then he felt the sensation of a hand running up his thigh.

Chris shrieked and jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over the blankets tangled around his legs. “ _Jesus Christ!_ Fucking God damn it, what the fuck? Fuck this house, fuck all of these dead people!”

“That must have been Constance again.” Brianna sighed and sat up in bed. “Constance, stop being a slut. He's not interested and you're just scaring him.”

Chris yanked the pull chain on the bedside table lamp so hard it nearly snapped. As soon as the room was illuminated again, the shadow figure vanished.

“That's it, I'm _done!_ I love you sweetheart, but I'm not staying here again. I can't. This place is just...it's too...” He shivered, then looked around the room and noticed Dodger was no longer curled up in the blankets of his own bed; instead he was hiding underneath their bed, shaking like a leaf and whining. Chris knelt down to try to coax him out. “And I'm not the only one, either. Look, Bree – even our dog is scared shitless!”

She leaned over to look underneath the bed. “Aw, Bubba...come on, you can sleep in bed with us. I'll protect you.”

Dodger immediately crawled out from under the bed and leaped into Brianna's lap. He trembled as she wrapped her arms around him, kissed his snout, and murmured reassurances to him. She grinned at Chris. “I thought I signed up to be the girlfriend of a superhero and the mom of a tough Boxer mutt, but you two are just a couple of fucking chickens.”

Chris sighed in frustration, his brows furrowed as he pinched the bumpy bridge of his nose. “I never in my entire life thought I'd actually encounter any of this hocus pocus bullshit,” he muttered.

“Just come back to bed, babe. Please? I promise both of you it's not going to be creepy like this all the time. They're just being extra rambunctious tonight because it's Halloween.” Brianna stuck out her lower lip slightly and gave Chris sad puppy eyes. “Summer home, remember? You pinky promised.”

He sighed again, shook his head, and chuckled. “Yes, I did.” Chris got back into bed – looking over his shoulder to make sure the shadow figure was still gone – and gently rubbed Dodger behind his ears. The mutt had calmed down from Brianna's protective hold; he hopped out of her lap and licked Chris' face.

Chris took in a deep breath, trying again to calm his nerves. “Okay, fine. I guess if he's alright now, then I also need to man up and stop being a baby.”

Brianna smiled. “Do you want to keep the light on for the rest of the night?”

“Yes,” he said meekly, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment

She opened her arms to him, and Chris snuggled up to her and laid his head on her chest. Brianna held him tightly as Dodger licked his face one more time for reassurance, then burrowed under the blankets and curled up against him.

Chris' heart warmed as he nestled into Brianna's comforting arms, and pressed the side of his face against her bare chest. He felt like an emasculated little boy clinging to his mother again, but his embarrassment didn't linger long. He had never felt safer than he did in that moment – wrapped up in her soft arms, listening to the sound of her steady breathing, absorbing the warmth and love radiating from her body. “Thank you, sweetheart. I'm sorry I can't be tougher tonight.”

Brianna giggled. “It's okay, babe. You don't need to always be tough for me, or anyone else for that matter. Besides, I'd still love you even if you were a total fucking wimp and I had to mommy you all the time.” She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep. I'll keep you safe.”

He smiled. “You always do.”

***

Chris yawned as he closed the book he had been reading and set it on the nightstand. It was the night of Thanksgiving, and he was exhausted after entertaining his entire family for the holiday. He had settled into bed early for the night, and Dodger was curled up snoring away in his own bed in the corner of the room. Only Brianna still seemed too preoccupied to sleep; she was sitting at the desk across the bedroom, writing intently in a journal.

In recent weeks she had been spending a great deal of time writing, whether it was on paper or the new laptop Chris had bought her just because he could. Brianna had lightened up her work load, grooming dogs only a couple days each week and spending the rest of her free time writing – when she and Chris could keep their hands off each other long enough for her to do so.

The entire Evans clan had been invited over to his house that evening not just for the holiday dinner, but also to celebrate Brianna moving in with him that week; their bedroom was filled with stacks of boxes containing nothing but her massive collection of books and films. It was Chris' weekend project to rearrange all of the furniture in the house to make room for several more bookcases to store them – an exhausting endeavor, and one he wasn't looking forward to because of the clutter it would add to their home, but he felt it had been a compromise worth making.

Chris rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “You almost ready for bed, night owl?” He asked, giving her puppy eyes when she looked up at him.

Brianna grinned. “Almost. You don't always have to wait up for me, you know.”

“I know, but I want to.”

“Because if you do, you might get some pussy before bedtime?”

Chris smiled sheepishly. “Maybe. What have you been writing about, anyway?”

She closed her journal and smirked at him. “None of your business.” She turned off the desk lamp, walked over to the bed, and crawled in next to him.

He grinned and pulled her into his arms. “Dark secrets about the deep recesses of your soul? Passionate poems about your undying love for me?”

Brianna rolled her eyes and laughed. “For your information, since I know your nosy ass is not gonna stop, I'm writing about the past few months: the day you finally kissed me, the day you told me you love me...stuff like that. I've never kept a journal before, and I just felt like I should start writing down some memories.” She smiled.

“That's a great idea, sweetie.” He kissed her forehead and smiled. “And hey, you know you're just as nosy as I am! Don't forget you're a Gemini, too.”

“True. Oh, and there's four people in this room right now.”

“Yeah, there are. We both definitely have the twins' personalities.”

Brianna giggled. “No, um...there's literally four people in here.”

“Huh?”

“You know how we agreed to my house being a summer home? Because you're a chickenshit baby who's scared of ghosts and you don't want to live with them full time?”

He looked at her flatly. “Yes.”

“Well...some of them followed me here.”

“ _What?”_

“Yeah, they can do that. Constance and Esther are here right now. They've been coming and going all week. They're just keeping an eye on us and making sure you behave.”

Chris sighed in aggravation. “Great. So apparently this is a package deal. Some women come with an ex-husband, some with kids, some with cats – but you just _had_ to come with ghosts.”

She smiled coyly at him. “Sorry.”

He sighed again, then smiled at her. “It's okay, I still love you.” He held the side of her face and kissed her gently. “You hear that, Constance? Esther? _I love her._ You don't have to worry about me misbehaving. I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise.”

“Unless I _want_ you to hurt me, in some other very particular ways...” Brianna raised an eyebrow and moved her hand down to the hem of her pajama pants, sliding her fingers underneath the waistband.

Chris' eyes lit up. He quickly moved on top of her, kissing her hard as he pinned her beneath him. He broke their kiss to yank off his shirt, then spread her thighs and hiked her legs up over his hips.

“Alright, privacy please,” he said, turning his head towards the open space of the bedroom. “I'm gonna fuck her into the next dimension, so everyone get out – _now._ ”

A moment later, the bedroom door slowly closed by itself, the doorknob turning as the latch clicked into place.

Goosebumps appeared on Chris' arms and his faced paled slightly. “That's never not gonna freak me the fuck out.”

Brianna shrugged and grinned at him. “You'll get used to it.”

Chris smiled. “Being haunted is worth it for you. Now give me some sugar, you fuckin' witch.”


End file.
